


From the grave

by DEAD (MichaelTheDork)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheDork/pseuds/DEAD
Summary: The story in which you follow a child, and a skeleton or two in a search for a cure(Skully is bad at summarys)writers https://sweetskullytons.tumblr.com and https://sparkleshe-catwolf.tumblr.comOwner of GZtale and GZombietale https://golzyblaze.deviantart.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prologe is short and written by skully
> 
> We dont have a set upload date yet but maaay get one

Soft footsteps echoed just faintly through the long since abandoned streets of a once beautiful town, the echoed steps follow behind the two creating the sound. A short thin skeleton and an even shorter human child. The skeleton kept the child close holding his hatchet out as he kept a wary lookout to their surroundings. Oh thats right, did we forget to mention? Its the apocalypse, a zombie infested one to be exact. The tell tale sound of low groans paired with the shuffling steps of the undead bring us back to the story. Slowing down the two survivors looked around in shared fear and panic.

“lets keep going, kid.”

The shorter nods as the skeleton leads them onward. Their destination was in view now, a run of the mill covinence store. With a relived sigh they would both walk a bit faster. But as there luck would have it they were intercepted by a screech. The twisted form of a siren stumbled towards them from the shadows of a ruined apartment building. The kid clutched onto their freind’s side in fear, sirens ment one thing. A hoard.  
Sure enough undead began pouring from around the area to the sound of the sirens bone chilling screams. Grabbing the childs arm the taller would quickly pull them into the nearest alleyway that lacked a flow of zombies. Taking a few random turns the two would stop at a dead end.the skeleton would curse as he quickly glanced around the somewhat large area, boarded up doors and windows greeted his view as the army of corpses tumbled in after them.  
Letting out a short curse the skeleton shoved the younger behind him as he cut down the undead that had wandered to close. Every slash was only greeted by a new enemy to take down. Sweat beaded on the older’s skull as his best was given to keep the beasts at bay. The thick body of a slider slammed into his side mid uppercut, throwing the monster to the ground effectively winding him. The undead moved in at that, all ripping at the two trying to consume. The kid screams out just as shts begin to ring out, quickly picking off the surrounding undead closer to the survivors. The lone figure was perched on the roof next to the fire escape, as if to give the two the idea of ‘escaping’ to the roof. The skeleton would have noticed it conveniently by the power of plot. Grabbing his weapon he slashed down on a zombie to grab the kid. Their running was faster than the slow paced shuffling of the remaining dead. The monster would slide to a stop to crouch with his hands cupped to boost the small human up, high enough to grab the lower rungs of the ladder atleast. Spinning his weapon the skeleton would slice through the exposed throat of a zombie that got too close. With a small jump he would follow the child up the fire escape quickly pulling himself up the ladder. Upon pullng himself up onto the roof and joining the kid they both see the sniper was long gone.

“think we could get back on our supply run from he- ”

He had looked back to the child only for his eye sockets to widen, the eyelights in them shrinking. Blood poured from their arm from a large cut wound, it stained thier shirt heavily.

“Oh god nononono!”

The skeleton ran over crouching next to the kid inspecting their arm, it was only a plain cut, not a bite. With a sigh of relief he grabbed and ripped the right sleeve of his sweater to make a wrap to cover the childs wound.

“We need to get ths cleaned and stitched up, its to large to close itself. ”

They shuddered at the mention of stitching causing the older to chuckle softly pulling them close in a quick hug.

“Alright, we should get going. Its kinda getting dark. ”

The sun began to slowly set as if to make his point clear. They would spend a short amount of time roof hopping to their goal. Little did they know their main objective was newly set.


End file.
